1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to beverage containers, and in particular, to a beverage container that is provided with a receptacle, cavity or receiving space that is adapted to receive, carry or store a cigarette lighter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Beverage containers are currently being used in many different environments. For example, beverage containers are now commonly used inside vehicles, at office or work desks, in garages, at sporting events, and other locations. This common and widespread use of beverage containers is a result of the popular desire by people to carry their favorite beverage(s) with them wherever they go.
However, beverage containers are not the only articles or items that are commonly carried around by people going through their daily routines. Cigarette lighters, combs, pagers, cellular phones, wallets and purses are just a few simple examples of items that a typical person is more likely to carry around on a daily basis. A person typically carries some of these items inside shirt or trouser pockets, or inside handbags, belt pouches, or other carrying bags. To further ease the inconvenience of carrying these items around, there have also been provided belt hooks, carrying cases with straps, and other carrying aids to which these items can be attached, or on which these items can be supported or contained. Unfortunately, the number of items that are typically carried by a person is steadily increasing, and there is still a need to provide convenient, effective and safe means for carrying or storing these items.